Brotherly love at Best
by The Ghost with the Most
Summary: In the midst of their never-ending battles, enough is enough, a drastic step needs to be taken....but can Alvin ultimately handle the truth of everything he thought he knew. *Alvin/Simon and Brittney/Simon
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Interwebz, this is my first officially uploaded fan-fic. I write often so I don't think it will be too bad, but I'll let you decide that. If you have anything to say please tell me because I know I don't know everything...anyway enjoy and please review**_

**Brotherly love at Best**

Los Angeles, usually a fairly busy as well as noisy town, was almost dead this spring morning...at least in most parts except for the neighborhood where our story takes place. "Ahhhhhhhhh" was all that could be heard from the Seville household on this warm spring day. Alvin roared in frustration at his blue clad younger brother, the disagreement they had a short while earlier turned into a yelling fit...at least for Alvin.

Earlier in the morning, Alvin had thought that it would be a good idea to mess with Simon's chemical equipment, a less than fantastic idea to be sure. Simon had a beaker full of liquid on his desk that was a light orange color. Not really thinking about the consequences of his actions he started to mess with the beaker, adding in other liquids to the mix. Luckily Alvin's rustling had woken his younger brother in time for him to snatch away the mixture and stop the possibility of a violent chemical reaction. Simon pushed Alvin out of his room and started in on the dangers and what not. Alvin of course had taken the defensive.

"Why do you always have to be such a know-it-all Simon?" Alvin asked. "Does it ever occur to you that it's annoying?"

Simon was keeping himself calm throughout all of this. "You do everything in your power to make sure that I have to intervene and stop you", Simon stated calmly.

"Do you realize that others can get hurt in your schemes, including yourself?"he asked in a stern voice.

"I am more than capable of handling myself?" he said in a low voice. "The sooner you get that through your head the sooner we can all get along _Simon_", he said mocking the stern tone Simon had as he said his name.

Simon was starting to get very irritated and through clenched teeth he said"Alvin, why do you have to be so damned persistent in getting your way." Alvin almost looked shocked because of the harsh word he never heard his brother say. He just stood there mouth agape as Simon glared at him.

"I...um...I..I..", was all he managed to get out. "I can't stand being your brother", Alvin stated coldly.

This was just the straw that broke the camel's back for Simon. Without the ability to hold back his anger and irritation any longer he yelled at the top of his lungs "Oh yeah? Well I **hate **being yours." He proclaimed this loudly as he turned away and stomped off to his bedroom, simply leaving Alvin to stand there with his mouth open wide and tears starting to form in his eyes."......hate?" the word making Alvin cringe, still not fully able to comprehend what had just been said.

With that he just turned, walked over to the couch, and started to watch television.

** ** **

A couple of hours went by, and Alvin finally came out of his zoned-out state. "I have to talk to him....", he resolved finally feeling what this whole ordeal had done to him. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach repeatedly.

"I'm just so scared..." he said to himself as he started to walk to Simon's room.

** ** **

In Simon's room, he was just simply looking at his ceiling, thinking over what he had screamed at his older brother, well by five minutes but still. Did he mean what he said about Alvin? I mean sure they fought quite a bit.....actually that's an understatement, they fought all the time practically, but did he really hate it that much."I mean, I don't hate Alvin and I know that I love him but...." his voice trailed off as he became more involved in this thought.

As he was contemplating this he heard a knock at the door.

"Si?" "I need to talk to you." A sadness Simon had never heard was present in his voice.

Reluctantly he unlocked the door and let Alvin inside his room

"Yes Alvin, what is it that you wanted?"Simon stated flatly.

"Do you really hate me?" It was almost like a whimper from a hurt dog.

"No Alvin..." he sighed, "I don't hate you."

"I just don't know what to do is all."

"I'm sorry for being a pain earlier Si", Alvin said with sincerity. This made Simon want to simply pretend that everything was going to be fine but he didn't want to fool himself.

"Listen, Alvin...I'm not even mad about earlier" Simon started " I just can't handle doing this everyday, all of the time...it's not healthy for you or for me" he said. Alvin was about to say something when Simon put his hand up to finish what he was saying "I need to say this, really I do. Alvin for the good of everyone, especially you and I, I am going to try to be as distant from you as is possible." Simon said this in concern and not in anger.

"I don't understand." Alvin was so confused.

"I can't live in this day in and day out, it will be better for both of us", He said covering up his own feelings of guilt. Alvin didn't know how to react other than "your...wrong", he trailed off becoming lost in his own thoughts. Simon reached over to put his hand on Alvin's shoulder, but his hand was smacked away. Alvin couldn't take it anymore and simply left, fearing that if he stayed any longer he would lose it.

The last thing that Simon heard was the soft clicking of Alvin's door closing shut.


	2. The Plan

**So here it is Interwebz, my latest chapter. This is what I officially call a short chapter but it's needed all the same. I feed on reviews, they give me power, so don't be afraid to give them to me. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

"Why did I think that was a good idea", Simon said to himself in the quiet of his own room. He thought about perhaps going to talk to Alvin but quickly decided against it. "Alvin...I'm sorry, I just don't know what else to do..." was all he said as he laid back and drifted to sleep.

** ** **

In Alvin's room...

"Why would he think that this is the only way to stop the fighting", Alvin said sitting up on his bed, "there has to be another way....maybe he was just upset. This is how we've always been, I mean, I never got hurt from one of our fights. Were they fights? That must be it. I'll talk to him tomorrow and everything will work out just fine." Alvin said this trying to make himself feel better. It didn't do much good.

Later, around dinner time, the boys were called down from their rooms by Dave. "Boys! It's time for dinner." Alvin was the first to bound down the stairs. He wasn't sure why but he really didn't like the idea of running into Simon alone at the moment, most likely worry was the cause. Alvin felt his stomach do a back flip, oh it was definitely that.

As Simon came out of his room he decided to steel himself before he went and joined the rest of the family. He wanted to make sure Alvin got the message that he was serious.

He walked into the kitchen and he sat down, "Hey guys whats for dinner?" he asked trying to not sound strange or distant.

"Were having spaghetti and meatballs", Dave said with a cheerful tone

"Hey Simon, whats up?" Alvin asked eagerly

"Hey", was all Simon said to his older brother. His tone was all but empty of emotion as he said this.

"Sound a little cold, why don't ya", Alvin spat as he turned to his food. At least Dave made really good spaghetti and it will help calm my nerves. He just couldn't believe that Simon was actually being like this. At first I was hurt, but now I just want to punch him! It just seemed so childish when you thought about it. Me? Being critical of someone being childish? Alvin smiled at this thought, knowing full well that he acted immature quite a bit. He was a kid at heart and probably always would be, I mean why fight who you are. If Simon was going to be this way Alvin would just have to knock him off his high horse. However, first he would need some help from a certain group of singing **female **chipmunks.

"Can I be excused", Alvin asked in the most sweet tone he could muster. "Well sure Alvin, but aren't you hungry?" Dave asked. "Nah, it's cool Dave....I..er... ate something earlier today and I'm just not that hungry", he lied.

"Well okay Alvin", Dave stated simply.

Alvin got up and ran upstairs to his room to start planning. He was so excited to put his plan into action that he didn't care about food.

As Simon watched Alvin dash up the stairs from the corner of his eye, he had to stop and ponder why Alvin didn't finish his dinner. "Hmm...", Simon said aloud on accident.

"What was that Simon?" Theodore asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing Theodore, just thinking is all."

Simon didn't know why he felt uneasy about Alvin's behavior but he knew something was amiss. "I wonder...", was all Simon said under his breath.

** Listen I'm going to be real honest with ya. I hated writing this chapter but it was necessary to advance the plot so **_**What are ya gonna do? **_**I hope you all like it and I'm trying hard to get on a schedule and update more often. I can't wait to upload chapter 3 so be on the lookout. That's all bye.**


	3. Contemplation

**And I'm back at last!!! Sorry for not having an update sooner, life is a silly thing. So here is chapter 3, enjoy(hopefully) and review(obviously).**

**Chapter 3**

Alvin cursed himself under his breath. Why had he fallen asleep last night before he called Brittney? Oh well, he thought.

"Come on Brit...pick up your phone." The phone ringing was the only sound audible in Alvin's room other than his aggravated groans. After a little, Alvin was starting to think that she would never pick up until he heard the phone stop ringing. Instead the dull ringing was replaced by Brittney's sweet and peppy voice. "Hey Alvin, whats up?" she asked curiously. "Well to be honest, I can't really tell you at the moment but I need to talk to you asap...It's about Simon and I, that's all I can really tell you. Can you meet me at the park down the street?" Alvin asked with eagerness. "Sure, I'll meet you there in an hour, cool?" "That is just what I wanted to hear, see you soon" , was all Alvin said as he hung up the phone.

"I wonder whats up?" was all she said to herself as she started to get ready.

Alvin was beside himself, the plan he had concocted was going to really show Simon how stupid he was being.

Alvin was messing with his hair to get it to look just right for the coming events of the day. "I just can't believe what a genius I am", Alvin said aloud. "Like a furry gift from above", just as he got his hair just the way he wanted it. "...and I'm off", Alvin stated running down the stairs and out the front door, realizing that it was almost time to meet with Brit at the park.

** ** **

Simon sat in the swivel chair next to his desk, deciding to relax after a stressful experiment he was conducting in his lab all morning, when he heard the front door slam. He decided to look out his window only to see Alvin dashing like a madman down the street towards the park.

Why is he rushing off to the park?

Simon continued to ponder this as he opted to nap instead of giving himself a headache. He never could figure why Alvin did the things he did. Only that every time that he did do something it either ended up being thoughtless or something dangerous that could hurt others. Why did he always have to be such a dolt? Why did he always have to argue with him, even though he knows that what he's done is Reckless and irresponsible? But most of all, why could Alvin make him so angry like no other person could? They had always fought over the most trivial of issues right from the time that they could both form complete sentences. It seemed to be the natural order of things. However, over the past few months, Simon just couldn't deal with the fighting. He would either get so worked up he would want to hurt Alvin or he would just shut off emotionally and hold himself up in his lab all night. He didn't like feeling like this all the time so he decided to just sever things. Easy, right?

Wrong.

Ever since his big declaration to Alvin, it just got even more frustrating. It had come to a point that if he wasn't burying himself in his work, he would be thinking about Alvin all the time.

Why couldn't he get it out of his head. It should be easy to just ignore him....shouldn't it?

"Ahhhnngh", was all Simon moaned. The headache he had been trying to avoid found him anyway, much to Simon's dismay. Just then, Theodore walked in to see what his brother was up to.

"Hey Simon, what are you up to?", Theodore asked in his usual chipper tone.

Simon put his fingers up to the bridge of his nose to try and get the throbbing to stop. "Oh nothing Theo...just trying to get my head to stop hurting, and also to understand why Alvin drives me crazy all the time."

Theodore sighed. "Listen, Simon you need to just understand that Alvin is always going to be getting into trouble here and there. You can't keep him out of trouble all the time and I know that deep down Alvin really does care for others, he just has to put on his macho face because he gets embarrassed really easily." Theodore laughed at his summary of his older brother in his head.

"Maybe your right Theodore, But I just have this feeling that I am responsible for what happens to him...", Simon let out another sigh.

"What do you mean Simon?", Theodore asked, not quite understanding what Simon was talking about.

Simon thought for a second. What did he mean by that? Well he had always felt close to Alvin, even when they were in each others faces, yelling at the top of their lungs....while Dave was gone of course. On a couple of occasions when Alvin called him some names, He actually felt hurt.

"I mean that I just worry about him getting hurt, whether it be by his own antics or someone else being fed up with it", Simon said admittedly.

Theodore moved over to Simon, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Oh don't worry so much Simon, I'm sure Alvin will grow up someday and then you won't be just a ball of stress all the time", Theodore said reassuringly. Theo tried to give his down-trodden brother the best advice he could.

"Yeah I guess so Theo", Simon said halfhearted.

"Well I have to go make dinner now so I'll call you down when it's done, Kay?" , Theodore asked. When he saw Simon wave him off he decided that he should go...He knew Simon needed some time alone right now.

When Theo left, Simon started to really ponder what he was depressed about. Ever since Alvin looked crushed, Simon couldn't seem to be very cheery about anything, despite keeping to his resolve when it came to Alvin. He felt like a girl who had a big fight with her boyfriend. On that thought he decided to let sleep finally clear him of his headache and his confusion for awhile.

** ** **

Alvin dashed to the other end of the park where Brittney stood, annoyance clearly written on her face. Why? Alvin was late of course. What else would it be? As he finally stopped in front of her to catch his breath, She rolled her eyes and had to wonder why Alvin had all this stuff with him. "Alvin what's all this stuff for?" , she asked curiously. A big stupid grin plastered itself across Alvin's face at the mention of this. He laid out all the things that he had bought on the grass. Among the provisions was some black eye shadow, some fake blood, and some medical bandages. "Why would you need fake blood Alvin?", Her tone accusing, not liking where Alvin was going.

"Well to put it quite simply, I'm going to trick Simon into thinking that I'm hurt so that he'll admit that he still cares whether I'm alive or not", Alvin said, waving his arms in the air frantically to put emphasis in what he was saying. Alvin was always a big over-dramatic goof Brittney thought. "That's where you come in Brittney. I need you to help me look like I got beat up." He said it as though it were the obvious solution to this situation.

"Why would you want to go this far? Obviously Simon is mad at you for something, so why don't you just apologize for whatever you did Alvin?" Alvin didn't even look at her as he said, "He won't talk to me because it's not healthy that we fight all the time, So he pretends like I don't even exist", he choked out in shaky breaths.

Alvin wiped his eyes in the fear that tears were starting to form. "I have tried everything Brit, and I'm going to show him that this is silly", Alvin stated, his composure back once again.

"I'll help you Alvin, if for no other reason than I don't think it can cause that much harm." She put a hand on Alvin's shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh don't worry about me Brit, I'm going to have the last laugh...I assure you...", Alvin almost giggled in a mischievous yet determined voice.

**So now Alvin is playing with make-up....A sad day indeed lulz. So hopefully y'all still care and enjoy. I would really love to get more ideas on what you would like to see. Laters.**


End file.
